Bubbly
by NickJx4evax22
Summary: Claire gets a spot on J.O.N.A.S. and flies to California to meet her cast mates. Will her boyfriend be able to handle the long distance, or move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys xD  
This is a fanfic from my friend [:  
I own nothing except the authors notes..haha**

**Credit: Clairee- Thanks for letting me post thiss [:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

----Claire(main charac.'s) POV----

"I don't want you to leave."

I turned over to Peter. It was about 11:00 at night and we were laying out on my trampoline. We had been laying there for over 20 minutes and this was the first time either of us had spoken.

"I know you don't. But I'll be back. I'm not leaving forever." I replied.

I looked at him. He was still staring at the sky. He had the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen. His dirty blonde curly hair was all full of static from the trampoline. I put my arm over his chest and snuggled into his shoulder. I fit perfectly there. I couldn't believe I wouldn't get to see him again for another 6 months!

"All I can say is I better not hear that you're kissing any of these Jonas boys while you're out there," he finally said.

I giggled. A couple months previously I had sent in a resume to be an extra for the new tv show J.O.N.A.S. The producer saw my tape and requested I audition for a role. I ended up landing the part of 'Lauren' who was a fellow student at the school the Jonas brothers go to and also Nick's love interest on the show. I smiled and kissed Peter lightly on the cheeck. I felt him smile too. This was perfect bliss. I couldn't bear to think that the next day I'd be across the country in California while Peter was stuck here in PA.

"Alright, well it's getting late and I know you have to get up early, so I guess I'll leave." As soon as these words came out of Peter's mouth it all came crashing down on me. I really was leaving. "But you have to promise to call everday - okay?"

"Of course I'll call," we sat up and leaned in and gave him a hug. "Although I'll probably call every HOUR, not ever day."

We both laughed at this.

-----Peter's POV-----

She looked so beautiful sitting there with her long blonde hair. All I want to do is stare at her gorgeous blue eyes all night long.

"Are you okay Peter?" she suddenly asked.

"Yea, I think." I wrapped my arms around her and just held her close to me, as close as possible. I just wanted to stay like this forever. AFter a couple minutes like this I finally said "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled and kissed me. No girl had ever kissed me like Claire did. She kissed with such passion that I could feel it tingle all through me. I pulled away. This was too hard. "I don't want to make this any tougher on either of us than it has to be."

"Okay, I guess I can understand that." Claire stood up and helped me up. We got off the trampoline, and I walked her to her back door.

"I guess I'll see you in six months then ... when you get back."

"I guess." She stood up on her tip toes and gave me the softest, sweetest kiss I had ever had. She gave me a hug and whispered "Goodbye," and then went inside. As she walked away I wiped a tear from my cheek.

THE NEXT DAY  
----Claire's POV----

It was seven o'clock in the morning and I was getting all my things into the car to go to the airport. I loaded my last suitcase into the car and walked back into my room to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I looked over on my dresser and saw something I hadn't noticed before. It was a small wrapped box with a card adressed to me under it. I opened the card and it was from Peter. It said something about how he would miss me everyday I was gone and that he hoped I would wear what he gave me to remember him and that he loved me. I was so thankful for him. I unwrapped the box and opened it to find a Tiffany's necklace of a small silver heart with my initials on the back. I'll call him later because I know he'll be sleeping now.

We got to the airport and my dad helped me get all my luggage situated. Finally it was time for me to board the plane. The only things I had brought with me to take on the plane were the essentials: phone, iPod, and script. My parents said goodbye and I left. As I looked over my shoulder I think I saw my mom begin to cry, but i was exictied.

* * *

**Hope you liked [:  
I will update quickly, cause i have to catch up with every chapter (writer has like 100 chapters :P )  
haha**

LOVEE;  
Ashleyy


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again...i own nothing but these authors notes [: lol**

**There are so many chapters, but i'll update as quick as i can...i promise [:  
But come on guys; i take annonymous reviewss [:  
Just comment your thoughts, feelings, whatever :P**

**Total ownage- Clairee****

* * *

**

Chapter 2

----Claire's POV----

The plane ride wasn't anything special. I read my script the whole time, while listening to my iPod. The night before I had added both Jonas Brother CDs to my iPod. I had never listened to their music before, but I figured if I was going to work with them this might help me get to know them. Their music wasn't bad, I thought while trying to focus on my script.

When the plane finally landed I went to get my luggage. The producer had told me that there would be a driver there for me around 6. The plane had landed early and I had half an hour to spare. I went to the bathroom and changed into some nicer clothers, since I just had sweats on from the plane ride. I put on one of my sundresses and cute pair of flats that matched. I pulled my hair out of the loose ponytail it had been in and slid my sunglasses up onto the top of my head kinda like a headband. I looked in the mirror and realized how long my hair was getting - it's almost touching my waist!

Since I still had about fifteen more minutes until the driver would be there I walked into one of the gift shops. I saw a magazine with the Jonas Brothers on the front cover. I opened it up to finda detailed story about how Nick, who I guess was the youngest one, had just announced that he and Miley Cyrus had been dating for about three months now. The article also gave me facts about all three of the boys. Nick was a year younger than me at 15 and we shared the same favorite color, blue. Joe was 18 and nicknamed 'Danger', and Kevin who was 20 was supposedly romantic. 'Well I guess I'll find out if these are true' I thought to myself. I set the magazine back down and walked over to a bench and slid open my phone.  
I pressed the number 2 and then pressed the send button.

"What is Love? Oh baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more." the phone began as I waited for him to answer. I always did love his ringback tone. "What is love? oh baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more." suddenly the song stopped and I heard his voice: "Hey, I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave me a message and if I feel like it I will call you back. BEEP!"

"Hey Peter, I just landed and though I'd give you a try. I'm guessing you're at hockey practice right now, but I just wanted to tell you I miss you. I absolutely LOVE the necklace you got me! It's soo beautiful! Alright-well I miss you and I love you soooooo much. Call me back ASAP!" I slid the phone back together and tossed it into my purse. I looked up to see who must be the driver with a sign with 'Claire' written on it. I walked over.

"Hello - you must be Claire," he said instantly.

"Yea, hi ..." I looked at his name tag, "Paul. Nice to meet you." I replied sticking my hand out.

"Alright, well the car is right out there," he said turning and pointing to a black Lexus sitting just outside, "let me get these bags for you and we can be on our way."

We drove for about ten minutes before pulling up to two buildings. Paul opened my door for me.

"That building to the left is where you'll be staying. Here's the key to you're room." He said handing me a small card, "I'll take you're bags in. You're needed on set now, which is in the building on the right. You may want to take your script, just in case."

"Good idea," I said grabbing my script from my bag, "Thanks!" I walked into the bulding on the right and went down a hallway and onto the set. The produced immediately walked up to me.

"Hi Claire, I'm John. I hope your flight was good," he said shaking my hand.

"Yea, it was, thanks."

"Well we're not doing much today or this week really. People will be arriving all week long, and we'll be doing lots of meet and greet type of things so you can get to know you're co-workers - so you won't be needing that," he said pointing to my script.

"Oh alright. Sounds good," I replied stowing my script in my purse.

"Here - let me introduce you to a few of you're fellow lead actors," he told me as I followed him up to a pair of boys. They had dark straight hair, nice tans, with good features, and both about 3 inches taller than me. I recognized them as two of the Jonas Brothers. It was Nick and Kevin, or maybe it was Kevin and Joe. No, wait Nick and Joe. Oh I don't know.

"Joe, Kevin," John said clearing his throat to get their attention, "This is Claire. She'll be playing 'Lauren." I need to go talk to some of the extras, so be nice boys.," he said eyeing the taller one.

"John, when have you known me not to be good?" the boy replied giving a mischevious look.

"Oh shut up Joe," the other one replied as he turned to me as John walked off. He stretched out his hand and said, "Hi I'm Kevin."

"Claire," I replied shaking his hand.

"Joe. I mean hi I'm the name Joe. I mean I'm Joe." the taller one saying to me shaking my hand.

I laughed and replied, "Nice to meet you, Joe."

"So who is it you're playing?" Kevin asked.

"Lauren, I think I'm like -"

"Nick's love interest." Joe finished for me. "Yea, he's the lucky one. He's the only one who gets a love interest on this thing." he told me giving an annoyed look.

"Oh Joe, get over yourself." Kevin told him. "So, where are you from?"

"Um, I'm from Pennsylvania."

"Oh that's cool. We're from New Jersey so we've been through Pennsyl-"

"How old are you?" Joe cut Keving off."

"Uh, sixteen, why?" I replied. My phone started to vibrate in my purse and I started scrummaging through my purse for my phone. I grapped it and told me "hold on a second - let me take this."

"Sure." Kevin replied. I heard Joe whisper 'Yes, she's sixteen. That's a decent age for me.' to Kevin in the background. 'Oh is that all you care about' Kevin snapped back.

"Hello?" I started.

"CLAIRE!"

"Peter! It's so good to hear you're voice!"

'Dant IT!' I suddenly heard Joe say kicking the wall next to him, which apperently didn't go over well with his toe. Kevin started laughing. Peter was saying something and I turned to Joe and mouthed 'Are you okay?' He nodded and just turned to talk Kevin, who was still laughing.

"Claire, practice today was so boring. And I didn't play well because I was thinking about how much I missed you."

"Aww, Peter. I miss you too. By the way, thanks for the necklace," I said grabbing the heart and sliding it back and forth along the chain. I looked over to see Joe kick the wall again. This time I laughed and Joe blushed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just meeting some of my fellow actors and one of them made a joke."

"Oh okay. Well if you're in the middle of something -"

"Peter, shut up. You know nothing's more important to me than you."

"I know. I want you to have fun. Call me later."

"Thanks sweetie. I'll call you tonight. Love you"

"I love you too. And promise you'll never forget me."

"Never." I hung up the phone and walked over to Kevin and Joe. Joe was now sitting down at a table. I sat down next to him and across from Kevin. They asked who I was on the phone with and when I told them it was Peter, my boyfriend Kevin laughed while Joe looked angry. It just made me giggle. I looked across the room at all the groups of people talking. Almost directly across from where I was sitting were two boys talking. One had the most amazing curly dark hair, with the cutest smile. I didn't realize I was staring until he looked at me, which I think looked away immediately and began talking to Kevin again.

----Nick's POV----

"Miley I'm at the set right now." I said into my phone.

"Are you sure you're not at the mall with another girl?"

"Yes. Why would you even believe whoever told you? When have I ever lied to you?" I gave a finger to Brett signaling 'just hold on a sec.'

"Alright, I guess I have nothing to worry about. Okay Nicky, if you're in the middle of something I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm done with this to see if we can hang out."

"Sorry for interrupting Nicky. Love Ya - Bye."

Finally, she hung up. I pressed the end button on my phone and slid it back into my pocket. "Sorry about that Brett. I don't know where she hears these things."

"Oh it's okay dude. What did she say anyway?" Brett responded looking up from the new blonde girl across the room talking to Kevin and Joe.

"I don't know - I guess one of her friends called her and told her they saw me at the mall with another girl." I replied following Brett's gaze across the room to the blonde.

"That's so stupid. She's always bugging you about stupid stuff like that."

"I know," I said slowly looking back at Brett, "I swear she just makes this stuff up so she can call me and check up on me. I've only been dating her for three months and she's already getting real clingy."

"That's gay. I'd dump her."

"No, it's not that bad ... yet. Hopefully it's just a phase and she'll chill out a little bit soon." I replied. I looked back at the girl as she quick turned her head back to talk to Kevin.

"Who IS that?" I asked out loud. She was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. Without realizing it I just kept staring at her.

"I don't know - but I hope she's single because she's hot." Brett said in the same kind of trance.

"That," John said walking up to the boys pulling their attention away from her, "Is Claire. She's going to be playing 'Lauren'."

"Wait-THAT is who gets to be Nick's girl on the show?!" Brett asked astonished, "totally not fair dude."

"Yep, that's her." John replied. "She only wanted to be an extra, but when I saw her looks I knew she was perfect for the part of Lauren. And when she auditioned she was amazing. When she acts she has this thing about her where you just can't take you're eyes off her."

"Okay - hold on. That is going to be Lauren?" I questioned. I hadn't really been paying attention. I was still looking at her. She was gorgeous. I don't think Miley will like this with how easy she gets jealous. I thought back to the script when I remembered - Episode 6.

"Wait - but John, in Episode 6 Lauren and Nick have a scene where they-" I said stumbling through my words.

"I know Nick. I hope you're girlfriend won't care too much. Besides what's the problem?" John asked. I could tell he was giving me an odd look, but I was still looking at Claire.  
"I can't do that scene with her." I blurted all of a sudden. This was the first time, since I heard about the idea of doing J.O.N.A.S., that I had gotten nervous about acting.

"Why not?" John replied.

"Because I have to ... I mean I get to ... We have to..."

**

* * *

****Tadaa :D  
And this ones kindaa...well, a lot longer [: lol **

LOVEE;  
Ashleyy 


	3. Chapter 3

Me own nothing [:

credit-claire

* * *

Chapter 3 

----Nick's POV----

"...But ... WE KISS!"

"Oh Nick, grow up. It's just acting!" John said.

"Yea - but she's soo .. I mean Claire's so -"

"Pretty!" Brett said finishing my sentence while looking over at her.

My heart was racing. I didnt' know how I was supposed to do this. It wasn't even the fact that Miley might get angry (and when she sees how pretty this girl is she WILL be angry) - I was just ... nervous. I had never been so nervous before - in my LIFE!

"Well, this week will be a lot of just getting to know each other. I need you and her specifically to create your relationship before we start shooting. By the end of this thing you and Claire will be best friends." John suddenly cut in while checking the time on his phone.

"Oh, you'll be more than friends alright. You can't be 'just friends' with a girl like that!" Brett replied. John gave him a demeaning look and interrupted my gaze.

"Here, why don't you come over with me now, and I'll introduce you - and no, not you Brett." he added quickly as Brett began to walk forward.

"I .. I can't .. meet her." I said without thinking.

"Come on Nick," John said grabbing my arm and tugging me forward. "Joe and Kevin have already met her. I need to talk to the four of you all together, and I'd like you to have some time to get to know her before we talk so it's not awkward."

----Claire's POV----

"So, do you play any sports? Or - do you even like sports?" Joe asked finally setting down his phone and looking up at me. Kevin and I had been talking about different things while Joe had been too embarrassed to talk.

"Yea I like sports!" I replied. All three of us laughed. "I actually played three sports during my two and a half years at highschool. I would play field hockey in the fall, swim in the winter and play soccer in the spring. Because of this I only got to play field hockey this year, but that's my favorite anyways." I looked up from Kevin and Joe across the room. The cute boy with the curly hair was staring at me again. I just smiled and pretended to just be looking at Joe.

"Oh, field hockey." Kevin started as I turned my attention to him. "I've never seen a game of field hockey played before. What's it like, and aren't there a whole bunch of weird rules?"

"Yea, it's set up kinda like a soccer game. There are ten players and a goalie on the field at one time. It is played with a ball a bit larger than a baseball, and a stick that kinda looks like a combination of a golf club and an ice hockey stick. I actually brought two of my sticks and a couple balls in case I got bored to play with. They're back in my room, but we should get together sometime and I'll teach you guys how to play."

"That'd be cool. How about later today sometime?" Joe replied suddenly taking interest. Kevin whacked him on the back of the head.

"That would be fun. What are some of the rules?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you can only use one side of the stick, so, it's not like ice hockey where you can just take the puck however you want. My boyfriend always bugs me trying to tell me it's not that much harder to use only one side, but he won't try playing, so he can't prove it." I said bringing a smile to my face as I thought of Peter telling me this. Joe let out a long groan when I said the word 'boyfriend.' He was so funny. "Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Kevin replied.

"Who is that boy over there talking to John?" I asked pointing across to the guy with the curly dark hair who was now in a conversation with John, while his friend was just kind of standing there.

"Oh, Brett?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "The one with the dark curly hair."

"You mean Nick?" Joe asked in astonishment. "Why do you want to know who Nick is? He already has a girlfriend, so ... yea. Not like me, I'm single." Kevin gave Joe a look that basically told him he was an idiot.

"No, I don't want to date him."

"Oh, you don't? Every girl wants to date him. It's so annoying. Our fans are all over him. It's all about Nick, Nick, Ni-" Joe started obviously a little annoyed.

"Joe! Shut it." Kevin interrupted as Joe stopped his mouth open. He sunk down into his chair making a face. "Is there a reason you were asking about him?"

"Well, I was just wondering because he just keeps looking over here."

"Well that's obvious. It's because you're soo-" Joe said straightening up in his chair.

"New!" Kevin said cutting him off and shooting Joe a look. "You're so new. Yea, that's Nick. He's our younger brother. Oh, it looks like he and John are coming over here."

"Do you guys want to play a trick on him?" I asked trying to build a friendship with them.

"Totally," Joe responded. "What were you thinking? Tripping him as he walks over? Or we could pull the chair out when he goes to sit dow-"

"Or how about you just follow my lead?" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Okay, but it better be good." he answered smiling back.

"Oh, shh - here they come." Kevin told me as I watched Nick almost being drug over by John. If he kept staring at me, then why was he so against meeting me?

"Hey John!" Joe started.

"Hi Joe. He hasn't been bothering you at all has he?" John asked me immediately. Joe made an 'ugh!' sound.

"No, Not at all." I replied.

"Well, Claire, this is Nick." John said nodding to the boy standing next to him. "There are supposed to be a group of extras arriving soon, but I'd like you guys to stay together and get to know each other. Especially you and Nick, Claire. He'll be playing opposite you're part and I need you two to be comfortable with each other." He finished walking away. I saw Nick blush a little as Joe chortled.

"Hello Nick, I'm Claire." I said with my best British accent. Joe looked at me funny while I shook Nick's hand. Nick seemed surprised I had touched him and pulled his hand back quickly and began to look at his phone. Luckily, Kevin had caught on to my prank.

"So, Claire was just telling us about her flight here. It was very long, being a flight from England."

"Oh, you're from England?" Nick replied looking up from his phone. I think he realized it was sort of a stupid question because he immediately blushed right away.

"yea stupid - that' waht Kev just said." Joe answered.

"I know," he replied denfensively, shooting a look at Joe, "I meant where in England are you from?"

"Surrey," I told him, thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh that's cool." he replied with a smile. It was the first time I had seem him smile. Just then my stomach gave a jolt. It almost felt like nervousness. I used a British accent all the time with my friends back home because we thought it was hilarious, so I couldn't be nervous of sounding stupid like I used to when I wasn't very good at it. Maybe it wasn't nervousness. I then felt butterflies in my stomach, as Nick sat down. It was almost like i liked him- no. I have Peter I reminded myself. And I had just read about how Nick was dating Miley. No - I didn't like him.

----Nick's POV----

As I sat down looking at my phone pretending I was doing something I looked up at her. Wow. She was even prettier up close. Her blonde hair was obviously a natural because it was the perfect color and she had the prettiest blue eyes.

"So, you mentioned something about playing field hockey, right?" Kevin asked. He always was good at keeping conversations going.

"Yea, it's quit a fun game." Oh great - she's athletic too. Great. She was perfect. How was I supposed to act with someone so perfect?

"If you guys would like, we could get together tomorrow sometime and I'll teach you guys some of the basics." She replied with her beautiful British accent.

"Yea that sounds great!" Joe responded quickly. I really didn't want to hang out with her. I'd get too embarrassed and not be able to do anything.

"Okay, well what time would work for you gu-"

"Wait," I stopped her just remembering something. "Tomorrow we have our last show before we begin filming!" I said almost showing my excitement that we couldn't hang out.

"Oh yes, we do. Shoot." Kevin said.

"Hold on a moment, someone's calling me." She answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh Peter!" DANG IT! She had a boyfriend ... or wait - maybe it's just her brother? Hopefully.

"No, I'm not snogging any of the fit boys out here. None are as fit as you!" She giggled into the phone. Wait - what was snogging? Oh yea - it's kissing ... Shoot - but it could be her dad .. maybe - if she called him by the first name.

"Alright, I love you too." She hung up. Joe and Kevin had been discussing something but I hadn't been paying attention because I was eavesdropping on Claire's conversation. All of a sudden Joe spoke up.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Yea dumbie - I just said. We have our last show with Miley before shooting tomorrow."

"No, not you Nick - you retard." he answered with a smirk. "Claire? Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I've been here a total of maybe an hour and I already got plans for tomorrow night." she answered.

"Oh, alright then." Joe said haning his head. Kevin whacked him in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"She was being SARCASTIC you idiot!"

"Ohhhhhhh. I get it." Joe replied a smile coming to his face. Claire and I both began to laugh at this. I blushed and looked down at my beeping phone. It was Miley again. This time it was a text from her. I opened to read: 'Hey Nicky - I miss you. I can't wait for our concert tomorrow. But more than that I can't wait till after our concert when we can hang out! '. I began to type back when Joe asked who I was talking to.

"It's probably Miley. 'Ohhh Miley, I love you. No I love you Nicky. No I love you Miley" Kevin said in a girly voice.

"Shut up." I replied.

"Oh, I thought I read somewhere that you two were dating. But since half the time the stuff in magazines is just rumors I figured it was a fake - but I didn't really know your band so I wasn't sure." Claire said looking up from her own phone. I had fallen into such a trance of listening to her beautiful accent I almost didn't answer - which caused Kevin and Joe to give me funny looks.

"Oh. Yea - right. That Seventeen Magazine. I almost forgot that Miley and I had officially come out. We've been dating for like 4 months on and off and we figured it was finally time to just set the rumors straight about us." I answered.

"Okay - enough of this relationship talk." Joe interrupted. "I have a better idea." Kevin cleared his throat obviously trying to get Joe's attention. "Okay - me and Kevin have and idea."

"Kevin and I." I corrected him.

"Yea - whatever nerd. We want you to come to our concert tomorrow!"

**

* * *

Tadaa :D  
hopee yeww lovee :)**

**LOVEE;  
Ashleyy**


End file.
